Now You Know
by NCIS1990
Summary: Alternate take after 8x22. I know it's been done a million times just let me know what you think. Slexie
1. Chapter 1

"Now You Know"

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: After 8x22. Another way it could have gone.

A/N: I know, I'm starting another story but I don't think we could have enough rewrites.

SCENE: MEREDITH'S ATTIC

(Lexie is lying in bed awake just staring at the wall when Meredith walks in.)

Meredith: Lexie, why aren't you up yet we're supposed to leave for the hospital in an hour, what are you doing?

Lexie: Just lying here, dying in shame and humiliation.

Meredith: What's wrong?

Lexie: I finally told Mark how I feel last night, actually I went into a rant and said "I love you" like a million time. Do you know what he said afterwards before he left with his girlfriend?

Meredith: No, what?

Lexie: All he said was "Thank you for your candor."

Meredith: Are you kidding me?

Lexie: No, now I just feel stupid.

Meredith: C'mon, I'm sure it wasn't that bad.

Lexie: I told him I was infected by Mark Sloan. I told him he was a disease, I should just never say anything ever again. I'm a doctor, I can always just sew my mouth shut.

Meredith: No you can't, one of the things I've always admired about you is that you are always up front with people.

Lexie: But the thing is I wasn't up front with him. I tried to shove away my feelings for months and now he's in the perfect relationship with perfect Julia who's going to have his perfect kids.

Meredith: No he's not.

Lexie: Julia wants to have kids with him and he's seriously thinking about it.

Meredith: Lex, the thing is he's thinking about it. If he thought Julia was the great love of his life he would want to have a baby and a future with her without a second thought. He truly loves you Lexie, everyone can see that.

Lexie: Maybe love just isn't enough anymore. (Sighs) I should probably get ready for work.

(Lexie gets up and walks past Meredith. Meredith watches her go and sighs.)

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

(Mark and Derek are in the attending's lounge watching TV while trying to pass the time when Meredith marches in.)

Meredith: Good, I've been looking for you.

Derek: What's up?

Meredith: Not you, (Turning to Mark) You. What the hell is wrong with you?

Mark: Meredith—

Meredith: No, I'm going to talk which shouldn't be a problem because I think my sister can attest to the fact that you are a man of few words. Like I was saying, what the hell is wrong with you?

Derek: What's going on?

Meredith: Your best friend's an idiot, that's what's going on. (Back to Mark.) You know, when you first came to this hospital 5 years ago I thought you were just an egotistical ass who thought he was god's gift to the entire world. I didn't think you could go past one night stands and you didn't have a heart. That's why I tried to get Derek to get you to stay away from my sister. Even though we weren't close at the time in the back of my mind I didn't want to see her get hurt. But when I saw you with her, when I saw that for the first time probably in your entire life you were committed to making a relationship go past sex my thoughts about you changed. But I was wrong maybe you're not an egotistical ass anymore but you're worse, you're a coward. Instead of being honest about your feelings you are looking for the easy way out. Maybe if you did have kids with Julia you'd be happy. You'd love those kids but if you had to wake up the rest of your life next to Julia you would feel like there was something missing and do you know why that is? Because no matter how great she may be you and I both know she's not the one you really want. I know you love my sister Mark, and so do you, but because you and Lexie have hit so many road blocks in the past you won't face up to it. You just want things to be simple. You want to know how I know, because Derek was also an idiot. When he went back to Addison he was looking for the easy way out but he would have never been as happy he would have been with me. But he didn't want any conflict but he learned that is no way to live life and now look where we are. We are happily married and have a beautiful daughter and we know we are with the people we were always meant to be with. If you can look me in the eye right now and tell me Julia is the one you truly want to be with then I will let this go.

(Mark just stares at her.)

Meredith: That's what I thought. I'm going to go now, I have surgery, and don't worry Mark, you don't have to say "Thank you for your candor." this time.

(Meredith walks out.)

Derek: Please god tell me when Lexie told you she loved you, you didn't say "Thank you for your candor"?

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. This is just something that popped into my head, let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark gets off the elevator and sees Julia waiting outside his door.)

Julia: Hey, uh, my surgery got cancelled so I thought we could spend the night together.

Mark: Uh...

Julia: And I know I just asked you this but have you thought anymore about us having a baby?

Mark: Yes. We have to talk about that. I– I can't do this.

Julia: Okay, you're not ready to have a baby right away, Sofia's only a year old so—

Mark: No, I can't do this, us, anymore.

Julia: What? I-I don't understand, I thought we were having a good time together.

Mark: We were, it's nothing personal, I think you're a great person Julia, I do but—

Julia: W-W-Where did this come from, yesterday you said you would think about having a baby with me and now today you're breaking up with me, did I put too much pressure on you?

Mark: No, you didn't do anything.

Julia: Then I don't understand. We were good Mark, we both want the sam things in life, we both want kids and everything, what happened?

Mark: I don't know how to say this but—

Julia: Does this have anything to do with Lexie? Because I get that she was a big part of your life Mark but I thought you had moved on from her.

Mark: I thought I had, at least I tried to move on from her, but, I just, I can't move on from her.

Julia: That's okay, you can give it some more time.

Mark: No Julia, I can't move on from her because I don't want to move on from her. I've never stopped loving her. I'm sorry you are getting hurt from this, I truly am, you're a great person. But it's just, I've tried so hard to convince myself that I can see my life without her, that I could see my future without her, but it's impossible. I have never stopped picturing a future with her in it.

Julia: A-And you haven't pictured one with me? N-Not at all?

Mark: I did, but with you a future would just not be the same, my heart just would never be fully in it. That's not fair to you. You deserve to find someone who can give you their whole heart but I can't because I gave my heart away a long time ago.

Julia: You could try Mark, you said she didn't want the same things, that she didn't want kids or marriage or—

Mark: Right now, I said she didn't want those things right now. Our problem in our relationship was that I was always putting pressure on her when she just wasn't ready. I got impatient and that wasn't fair. Whether I do or don't have kids with her, that doesn't matter to me anymore. It's not the important thing. I'd rather have a future with Lexie either way.

Julia: But, does she even feel the same way, are you sure she is still in love with you?

Mark: Yeah, I am, right before you came up to us last night she told me she still loves me.

Julia: She did that when she knew you had a girlfriend, are you sure she's not just saying that out of jealousy?

Mark: Yes, I am. She basically told me that she had tried to hold it in but she just couldn't picture her life without me. I can't see my life without her Julia, I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I'm just trying to be honest, I'm sorry that hurts you, but I can't lie to you and I can't lie to myself anymore.

Julia: (Wiping away tears.) Okay, that-that's not what I want but I guess you're doing me a favor.

Mark: I'm so—

Julia: Save it! I never want to see you again!

(Julia rushes past him and he sighs and opens his door. He walks into his apartment and closes the door. He sits down on the couch and takes his phone out of his pocket. He dials a number and listens.)

_Voice Message: Hi this is Lexie, leave a message after the beep._

Mark: Hey, it's me, I guess you're still at work, call me when you can, I really need to talk to you. Bye.

(He hangs up the phone.)

A/N: Sorry, no Lexie in this chapter but I wanted to get the break-up over with and I figured Mark talking about Lexie was enough for now, but don't worry there will be plenty of Slexie in the next chapter and in the future, hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE-MERCY WEST HOSPITAL THE NEXT DAY

(Mark walks up to Derek.)

Mark: Have you seen Lexie?

Derek: No.

Mark: Damn, she never returned my call last night.

Derek: She was on-call.

Mark: I really need to talk to her.

Derek: Calm down, will you, I've never seen you so jumpy.

Mark: I'm not jumpy, just anxious.

Derek: Isn't jumpy just another word for anxious?

Mark: I don't need you to get technical with me right now.

Derek: Sorry.

(They see Lexie walking towards the exit in her street clothes.)

Mark: See you later.

(He rushes up to Lexie and catches up to her outside.)

Mark: Lexie? Lex?

(He grabs her arm and turns her around.)

Lexie: What?

Mark: I need to talk to you.

Lexie: Mark, I can't do this right now, I'm tired and my feet hurt, I just got off of a 36 hour shift so I just, it's okay.

Mark: What's okay?

Lexie: I get it, I missed my chance and you're happy, which is what I want for you, I do want you to be happy, and if that's not with me I'm just going to have to live—

(He stops her by cupping her face and kissing her. They kiss for a few minutes before they break apart.)

Lexie: Wha— Huh?

Mark: Now look who's lost for words.

(Lexie gives him a look.)

Mark: Sorry. Serious now. (He clears his throat.) I love you.

Lexie: Mark—

Mark: No, let me say this, please? I love you, I do. But the reason I didn't say anything, well anything other than "Thank you for your candor." was I just—I couldn't believe you had said that. I couldn't believe you still loved me after all we've been through and all that happened between us. I thought after last time that I had lost you for good, that was it. So I tried to move on, I tried to move on with Julia. But no matter how happy I was with Julia I was still in love with you. I thought if I just kept moving forward in my relationship with Julia than I would eventually get over you, but when you told me how you feel I realized there is no possible way I could ever get over you, I'm infected by Lexie Grey.

(Lexie laughs.)

Mark: I don't want to take the easy way out. We've had our problems yes and we'll probably have more in the future but this time I want to fight as hard as I can to make sure I spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what the hell you did but when you came my hotel room and told me to teach you, somehow you had me, you ruined me.

Lexie: I ruined you?

Mark: Not like that. What I mean is, before you I was what everyone dubbed a Manwhore. All about the one night stands.

Lexie: I know, you were a big topic around this hospital.

Mark: Right, but somehow you made me believe I was better than that, that I could be so much more. You made me want to be so much more

Lexie: You are so much more, you always have been, you just had to let it all out. But I love every single part of you.

(She kisses him.)

Mark: Even the manwhore part?

Lexie: Well, as long as you be my manwhore and only my manwhore then yes.

Mark: I'll always be your manwhore.

(Lexie laughs and they kiss again.)

A/N: There you go, the reunion. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I'll update soon. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

(Mark walks into the apartment at 2:30 in the morning after a long night of surgery. He notices the lights are on.)

Voice: About time you got here.

(Mark turns around and sees Lexie sitting on the couch.)

Lexie: I ran into Callie earlier and she gave me your spare key.

Mark: Good, I thought I was about to owe the electric company a hell of a lot of money.

(Lexie laughs)

Lexie: I certainly hope that's not the only reason you're happy to see me.

Mark: Of course not.

(He sits down on the couch next to her and gives her a kiss. He cups her face and they continue to kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart.)

Lexie: Mm, I missed that.

Mark: We just kissed a few hours ago.

Lexie: (Giving him a playful shove.) You know what I mean.

Mark: (Chuckling) Yes, I do. And I missed that too, I missed you.

Lexie: I missed you too.

(They kiss again.)

Mark: As much as I would love to do this right now. I'm dead tired.

Lexie: Is sex the only thing you ever have on your mind?

Mark: C'mon, don't tell me you weren't thinking about it.

Lexie: Well, maybe a little, but we both have the day off tomorrow so we have plenty of time. Either way I just want to wake up in your arms tomorrow morning.

Mark: Now that sounds good.

(She kisses him again. The kiss deepens and they make-out for a few minutes until Lexie pull away.)

Lexie: Mark, sleep.

Mark: You know, I'm starting to feel more and more awake.

(He starts to kiss her neck.)

Lexie: Mark, n-no. You have to– oh god– sl-sleep. God. Why do you have to remember how to push my buttons?

Mark: Because I memorized every inch of you that night I "taught" you.

(Lexie giggles.)

Lexie: The one time my spontaneity paid off.

Mark: Thank god.

(Lexie laughs as Mark suddenly picks her up bridal style and starts walking to the bedroom.)

Lexie: (Squealing and Laughing) Mark! Put me down!

(He doesn't listen and they get to the bedroom where he shuts the door with his foot.)

THE NEXT MORNING

(Lexie is awake stroking Mark's hair, who is still asleep. A couple of minutes later Mark stirs and then opens his eyes.)

Mark: (Smiling) Hey.

Lexie: Hey.

(She leans down and gives him a kiss.)

Mark: (Getting a glance at the clock.) It's 5:30 in the morning, what are you doing up?

Lexie: I don't know, it's silly. I guess, I just, this has been my dream for months, just waking up in your arms, I guess I'm just afraid this is still a dream, that I'll wake up and you won't be there.

Mark: Hey, (he cups her cheek) this is not a dream, I promise. I don't want you to worry about that okay?

(Lexie nods and gives him another kiss. She then relaxes her head on his chest.)

Lexie: What are you thinking about right this moment?

Mark: I"m thinking, I'm really glad I went to Denver.

Lexie: (Confused) When did you go to Denver?

Mark: (Laughs) No not the real Denver, the metaphorical Denver. Remember after we first slept together we had that patient who regretted letting her boyfriend go to Denver without her and when she woke up she said "I'm going to Denver".

Lexie: Oh.

Mark: Well, later that night before I asked you to leave with me I was sitting at the bar. And after spending the whole day trying so hard to get you off my mind I was looking over at you and I just couldn't take it anymore. So that's when I left with you.

Lexie: Well, In that case, I'm REALLY glad you went to Denver.

Mark: (Chuckles) Me too.

(He kisses her head.)

A/N: There will be more of a story later on, this was just some good old fluff. With significant reference to episode 5x11. Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE-MERCY WEST A WEEK LATER

(Derek and Lexie walk into a patient's room.)

Derek: Ms. O'Connell, I'm Dr. Shepherd.

Lexie: And I'm his resident, Dr. Grey.

Derek: Um, unfortunately your MRI shows a massive tumor that is pressing onto your eyes which is why you have had such poor eye sight. I've called for an ophtomologist for consult.

(Just then they hears someone come in.)

Voice: Hi, I'm Dr. Canner.

(They all look over to see Julia.)

Julia: (Looking at Lexie) Of course.

Derek: Um, Dr. Canner and I are going to consult on what we think the best way to operate

is so we can restore your sight. Until then, get some rest.

(All three of them walk out.)

LATER IN THE CAFETERIA

(Meredith and Cristina are sitting at a table eating when Derek walks up to them and sits down.)

Meredith: Are you okay?

Derek: I'm in hell.

Meredith: Why?

Derek: Well, Lexie and I have this patient who has lost some of her eye sight due to a tumor so we needed an optomologist consult.

Cristina: So?

Derek: Think, Optomologist.

Meredith: (Coming to the realization) Oh. Well is it bad?

Derek: Not yet, but I'm expecting it to get worse.

Cristina: C'mon, they're both professionals. They can handle it.

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF THE HOSPITAL

(Lexie walks into Julia's office and puts a chart on the desk.)

Lexie: Here's Marcia O'Connell's chart. Dr. Shepherd wants your thoughts.

Julia: Fine.

(Lexie goes to walk out.)

Julia: I hope you're happy with yourself.

(Lexie sighs and turns back around.)

Lexie: Okay, if you have something to say to me, say it to my face.

Julia: You just couldn't stand to see Mark with someone else, all of the sudden you wanted him back out of jealousy, it's pathetic.

Lexie: (Laughs) You think I admitted I love Mark out of jealousy? Believe me I tried to fight my feelings for Mark for months because he was happy and that's all I want for him. But I couldn't, it's not like it was new feelings anyway, I've always loved Mark, I loved Mark long before you came along. So if you expect me to apologize for loving Mark, don't waste your breath because I will never apologize for that. I am sorry you got hurt in all of this, but I'm not sorry I got another chance with Mark.

Julia: Hope he doesn't regret it when you run away like a scared little girl like you always do.

Lexie: Not like you know anything about my relationship with Mark, but you're right, one of my problems was I never had the courage to fight for him, but now that I am certain I can't live without him, I'm going to fight like hell for him for the rest of my life. So you have two choices here, you can either stay bitter and make snide comments about me behind my back like a teenager. Yeah, that's right, I heard. Or you can start acting like an adult and accept the fact that for now we have to be civil to work on this patient. Get over it! You want to be happy Julia, then you're going to have to move on because no matter how mean and petty you act to me that's not going to scare me away.

(Lexie walks out.)

LATER THAT NIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL

(Lexie walks through the automatic doors.)

Voice: Hey gorgeous!

(Lexie looks to her left to see Mark standing by his car with Sofia in his arms.)

Lexie: (Smiling) Well, isn't this a nice surprise.

(She walks over to them and gives Mark a kiss.)

Mark: How was your day?

Lexie: Long, eventful, pretty glad it's over. (Laughs)

Mark: Well, then we better get you home.

Lexie: Sounds good. Um, just to be clear, y-you know that I'm in this, us, for the long haul this time right? That I'm not going to let anything stand in our way again?

Mark: Yeah, of course. Are you okay?

Lexie: Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you knew that.

(She cups his face and kisses him again.)

Lexie: I love you.

Mark: I love you too. Want to get some dinner, we can take-out?

Lexie: Sounds good. Let's go home.

(They get into the car and drive away.)

A/N: Sorry there was such little Slexie in this episode but I wanted to have a Lexie/Julia confrontation. There will be plenty of Slexie in the next chapter though, I promise. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

SCENE: ON-CALL ROOM A FEW WEEKS LATER

(Mark and Lexie are making out on the bed when Lexie's pager goes off. She groans and breaks away from the kiss to look at her pager.)

Lexie: I have to go.

Mark: No you don't.

(He kisses her neck.)

Lexie: N-no Mark seriously, I-I have to go. I have to save lives.

Mark: You are, if you were to leave me here in this state I would die.

Lexie: (Laughing) Does that mean I have to call my Dad and tell him that he didn't have to bother paying tuition for four years at Harvard Medical School.

Mark: Nah, you couldn't have known when you became an intern you'd meet a hot, sexy surgeon who's completely in love with you.

Lexie: Mm, true. But I'm so glad I did.

(She kisses him again as her beeper goes off again.)

Lexie: Mm, I have to go, Derek needs me.

Mark: I need you more.

Lexie: I'll make it up to you later.

Mark: You better.

(She gives him a final kiss.)

Lexie: I love you.

Mark: I love you too.

(Lexie gets up and walks out. Mark smiles.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT MARK'S APARTMENT

(Mark is sitting at his kitchen table with Sofia sitting in her booster seat across from him.)

Mark: So sweetie pie, there's something I wanted to run by you. You like Lexie right?

(Sofia squeals.)

Mark: I'll take that as a yes. Well, Daddy likes her too, actually, I love her, very much. Next to you she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want to be with her forever. So, I'm asking you what you think of Lexie being your stepmommy?

(Mark opens a small black box and reveals a diamond ring and shows it to Sofia.)

Mark: What do you think baby girl?

(Sofia gives him a toothless smile and talks to him in happy baby babble.)

Mark: Good, I'm glad I have your approval.

(He hears keys jingle by the door so he quickly closes the box and puts it in his pocket. A second later Lexie walks in.)

Lexie: Hey!

Mark: Hey. How was your day?

Lexie: Pretty good, I missed you though. (She gives him a kiss.)

Mark: I missed you too.

(Lexie walks over to Sofia.)

Lexie: Hello sweetie. (She gives Sofia a kiss on the cheek.) How are you?

(Just then Sofia lets out a little yawn.)

Lexie: I see. (She looks up at Mark.) Do you want me to put her to bed for you?

Mark: You don't have to.

Lexie: No really, I don't mind. (She picks Sofia up and walks towards Mark and holds Sofia out to him.) Say goodnight to Daddy, sweetie.

(Sofia cups Mark's face and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.)

Mark: Goodnight baby girl. (She cups her cheeks and peppers her face with kisses.) I love you.

(He gives her a final kiss and Lexie straightens her and walks towards the nursery.)

Lexie: I'll be out in a few minutes.

Mark: Okay.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Lexie is walking out of the bedroom while talking.)

Lexie: Sorry that took longer than I expected. After I put Sofia down I wanted to take a shower to wash this day-

(She stops when she sees Mark cooking in the kitchen and the table set for both of them and a taper candle lit surrounded by rose pedals in the middle.)

Lexie: What's all this?

Mark: I just thought we'd have a nice dinner, a little romance.

Lexie: Aw, you didn't have to do all of this, what's the occasion?

Mark: I need an occasion to be romantic?

Lexie: Of course you don't, I just wonder what I did to deserve this.

Mark: I could tell you, but that would take a while, you've done so much already.

(Lexie smiles and walks over to him, she cups his face and leans up to kiss him.)

Lexie: (Breaking away.) Thank you.

Mark: Mm, you're welcome, now go sit and relax, dinner will be ready in a few minutes.

Lexie: Are you sure you don't need any help?

Mark: Nope, everything's pretty much done, go on, relax.

Lexie: (Smiling slightly) Okay. (She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks away.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Lexie and Mark have just finished their dinner. Lexie gets up and starts collecting the dishes but Mark stops her by grabbing her arm.)

Mark: Wait a minute.

Lexie: But this is cream sauce, it will stick to the plate.

Mark: They can wait a few minutes, come here.

(He leads Lexie so she's sitting on his lap. She puts the plates on the table and wraps her arms around his neck.)

Lexie: Okay, I'm here.

Mark: Yes you are, and I'm so grateful that you are. I never thought I would get another chance with you after all that had happened, but I'm so glad that I was wrong. My heart was always yours you know? No one else could ever have had it.

Lexie: (Smiling) I'm very happy to hear you say that because that's exactly how I feel.

Mark: That's good to know because I want to ask you something.

Lexie: Ask away.

Mark: Okay. (He reaches up and pushes some hair behind her ears and looks into her eyes) You know, when you came to my hotel room that night never in a million years would I have thought we would end up here. I didn't think I deserved you, I still don't. The fact that you've always seen something in me and have been able to love me too still amazes me, especially after all we have been through together. And as crazy as it sounds I wouldn't change anything because it got us here. (He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring box.) I know we haven't even been back together a month yet. But there has never been a time where I didn't know I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everything with you, I want to marry you, I want you to be the future mother of my children, when you're ready of course. I want to grow old with you, and I want that to start now so... (He opens the lid of the box and shows her the ring.) ...Alexandra Caroline Grey, will you marry me?

(Lexie covers her mouth as tears rolls down her face. You nods her head and gives him a watery smile.)

Lexie: Yes.

(Mark smiles and puts the box on the table. He cups her face and kisses her. He keeps giving her pecks on the lips and she giggles. He takes the ring out of the box and puts the ring on her finger. He kisses her again and suddenly stands up. Lexie lets out a little shriek in his mouth as they walk back to the bedroom and shuts the door.)

A/N: Aw fluffiness, that put a smile on my face and I hope it does the same for all of you. I thought in at least one of my stories there should be a planned out proposal. It was fun to write and I hope you all liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SCENE: MARK AND LEXIE'S APARTMENT THE NEXT MORNING

(Mark stirs in bed and reaches over to Lexie's side of the bed. When he feels cool sheets his eyes snap open. He looks around the room just as Lexie walks back into the room dressed in her scrubs.)

Lexie: Good morning.

(She walks over to his side of the bed and kisses him. The kiss deepens and Mark puts his arms around her and pulls her into the bed with him.)

Lexie: (Squeals) Mark! I have to get to the hospital.

Mark: No you don't, didn't I tell you? The hospital's computer has been acting weird, it jumbles up the whole schedule, it's terrible.

Lexie: Nice try.

(She tries to get back up but Mark holds her down.)

Lexie: (Laughing) Mark!

(He kisses her. He starts to kiss her neck and Lexie closes her eyes.)

Lexie: You're playing dirty.

Mark: That's the only way I know how.

(He continues to kiss her neck.)

Lexie: Come on, if it were my choice I'd stay in bed with you all day, especially since we got engaged last night, but unfortunately the hospital doesn't care.

Mark: Damn hospital, do you think it's too late for us to change careers?

Lexie: Mm, probably.

(She goes to get out of bed but Mark stops her again.)

Lexie: Mark-

Mark: Just stay here for a minute.

(Mark just stares at her for a minute.)

Lexie: What?

Mark: (Smiling) Do you have any idea how happy you make me?

Lexie: Well, I do feel some evidence of that against my thigh.

Mark: Smartass. I mean, do you know how happy I am that you saw something in me, that even after everything we've been through you still want me. The real shocker is that last night you agreed to be my wife.

Lexie: Did you honestly think I would say no?

Mark: Well...

Lexie: Are you kidding? I had to say yes so all of the other women knew you were off the market.

(Mark laughs.)

Lexie: (Giggling) I love you, so much, when we got back together I realized how ridiculous it was that I was ever scared of having a future with you. I want everything with you, the sooner the better. I was actually thinking about bringing up the whole marriage thing but I didn't want to scare you off.

Mark: That never scared me, I've been thinking about marrying you for years but I didn't want to scare_ you _off.

Lexie: Really?

Mark: You've always been the one Lex, you always will be the one.

Lexie: (Smiling) I'm glad we're on the same page.

(She kisses him again.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

(Mark is doing paperwork at the nurse's station when Callie and Derek walk up.)

Callie: We have a problem.

Mark: Uh, okay.

Derek: How could you not tell us, your best friends, that you're engaged?

Mark: (Smiling) Well, it just happened last night and Lexie and I got distracted.

Callie: I can't believe you didn't even tell us you were going to propose.

Mark: Well, I just didn't want it to be like when Derek proposed to Meredith, everyone knowing and giving their opinions about how I should do it.

Derek: Uh Mark, may I remind you that the only reason that happened is because you kept telling people, including my ex-wife?

Mark: Either way, I just wanted to do it my own way, otherwise I would have just gotten more nervous than I already was.

Derek: All I can say is thank god. You two are meant for each other and I was getting sick of this whole charade you two had going on.

Mark: Thank you. Did you ever think we would marry into the same family?

Derek: No, for two reasons, one I didn't think I would ever get a divorce and two I never thought you would get married period. It was never your thing.

Mark: You're right it wasn't, but Lexie changed all of that.

(He smiles)

MEANWHILE IN THE CAFETERIA

(Lexie, Meredith, Cristina and April are at the same table eating lunch and talking.)

April: So, do you know what kind of wedding you want?

Meredith: She just got engaged last night.

April: But every little girl dreams of their wedding day.

Cristina: No they don't, when I was a little girl I was dreaming about scalpels.

Meredith: Me too.

Lexie: For me it was a toss up between scalpels and weddings. My sister Molly and I would talk about our weddings when we were little, but we always disagreed. She always wanted the big white wedding with a dress with a cupcake skirt. Big church with hundreds of people. I just want it small, simple. Close family and friends in a garden somewhere, simple dress. Molly got her dream and now I'm going to get mine.

Cristina: What the hell is a cupcake skirt?

Lexie: Well it's not actually called that but it's a ball gown that's so full it starts to look like frosting on a cupcake.

Cristina: I'm glad you don't want that, the image of that makes me want to vomit.

Lexie: (Laughs) Even worse Molly wanted her bridesmaids dresses to give off the same image. I looked like a big purple taffeta cupcake.

Meredith: Yuck, I'm suddenly very glad I didn't grow up with you two.

Lexie: Shut up. Anyway I just want Mark and I to be married in the end, that's all that matters.

Cristina: I just can't believe we're sitting here talking about McSteamy's wedding.

April: Mcwho?

Lexie: She's talking about Mark, when Meredith and Cristina were interns they gave the guys little nicknames.

Meredith: Derek was McDreamy, Mark was McSteamy and Alex was Demon Spawn.

April: (Laughing) That sounds about right. But why can't you believe Mark's getting married.

Cristina: (Bluntly) He used to be a manwhore.

April: Excuse me?

Lexie: Let's just say Mark used to not be one to settle down.

Meredith: Until he met Lexie.

(Lexie smiles)

A/N: Well there you go! Some Mark and Lexie fluff and some good old banter between other members of Seattle Grace-Mercy West. Hope you all like it!


End file.
